manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Lamb
Daniel Lamb or Danny is the protagonist and main playable character in Manhunt 2. Description Daniel was scientist with the Pickman Project but ended up locked away in the Dixmor Asylum for the Criminally Insane for six years, but escapes to get revenge. Danny has a second personality in his mind by the name of Leo who is a trained assassin and helps Danny kill everyone the Project sends after him. Personality Danny shows much remorse for his vicims (unlike Leo or James Earl Cash) and will sometimes vomit after an execution. He is also angered after killing many Watchdogs claiming he is sick off killing. However, as the game progresses, he gets more and more used to it seems to not care anymore. He shows great care for his family and volunteers for an experiment just to support them. Biography 'Early life' Danny was born 29th of May, 1963 in San Fierro and at sometime graduated from San Fierro University with a degree in neuroscience. He became one of the top scientists for the Pickman Project and invented a drug called Cortexa. He was married and had two kids, a girl and a boy, but at some point went into great debt and volunteered for an experiment, which his family disapproved. He had a second personality planted in his mind artificially called Leo Kasper, however Leo had too much free will and could control Danny. '2007' Leo now wants the Pickman Bridge removed so that he can control Danny fully and threatens Danny's friend Michael to do so. Danny (being controlled by Leo) kills Michael and many of the Project Militia who arrived to kill Danny because Leo is out of control. Leo decides to get revenge, so convinces Danny to kill a Project official at the Project Plaza with a Sniper Rifle and later destroy their records so they can disappear. Leo then takes control and makes Danny kill his own wife and is then locked away in Dixmor Asylum. '2013' 6 years later, a power failure at the Asylum allows Danny to escape in the chaos, not remembering anything about his past. Danny kills many Orderlies and Inmates as Leo helps him escape in the back of a Trashmaster. They head to Danny's old house to collect some Cortexa to help Danny remember, but run into the Watchdogs and kill them. Danny decides to follow a clue he left behind and they arrive at the Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon in search of Judy but have to deal with the Pervs, who work for the Project. Judy tells Danny to go to the safe house, so he makes his way past a gang called the Red Kings, some local Cops and more Watchdogs as he finds the safehouse where he changes clothes and has a shootout with the Watchdogs at the Porn Theatre. Danny goes to the Bees Honey Pot searching for Judy again but the Pimps call the Watchdogs and Danny kills them but Judy is killed by the Bloodhounds that arrive. Now Danny is chased through the nearby streets and the sewer system before reaching the Auto Shop and escapes. Now Leo tells Danny that they must capture Dr. Pickman, so they break into the Project Laboratories and tie him to a chair but Pickman says a hipnotic chant that effects Danny head and Leo kills him by accident. Months later, Danny and Leo are searching through old records at the TVMK Studios for something that can help them until the Bloodhounds arrive and he kills them all inside and outside the studio. Dr. Whyte turns up and injects Danny with a sedative, causing him to fall unconcious. Dr. Whyte reveals what Leo did to his family and now Danny fights Leo and many ghosts of his victims (including Michael and Pickman) inside his mind, burying his wife's body and beating Leo to death with a Shovel to rid him from his mind. Danny then wakes up in the middle of nowhere, with no memory. He is given an envolope with a new name, David Joiner and a fresh start. Notable Murders Committed *Michael Grant (Killed while Leo took over his mind to get the key to escape Fisto Sugar Factory) *Mrs. Lamb (Killed while Leo took over his mind) *Dr. Deborah (Killed while Leo took over his mind) *Dr. Pickman (Killed while Leo took over his mind) *Leo Kasper (Blocked out his personality, thus killing him) Session with Dr. Whyte 500px Gallery 'Manhunt 2' ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_046.jpg ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_064.jpg ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_004.jpg ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_076.jpg dannycortexa.JPG|Danny injecting Cortexa to help him remember 'Flashback' dannyfamily.JPG|Daniel with his family dannykill.JPG|Daniel after his wife's death 'Other' files.JPG|Danny's files 123.JPG|Photo of Danny and Michael Trivia *Danny is 50 years old during the events of Manhunt 2 and 44 during the flashback episodes. *In the pictures at Daniel's House and safe house he has no glasses. *Daniel's address in San Fierro was 114 Bay View West,San Fierro,SA 94705 *Danny's phone number in San Fierro was (510) 612-6736. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt 2 Category:Protagonist